100 Dancing Flames Of The Dying Sunset
by The Trio Of Twilight
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge. 100 burning, dying sunsets of Axel The Flurry Of Dancing
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts Square Enix does and I don't own The 100 Theme Challenge that belongs to Wishing-Fire.

* * *

Who is he?

The spiky red is number VIII of Organization XIII with the title of The Flurry Of Dancing Flames. His spark is power over fire and weapons of his personality, twin chakrams called Eternal Flames. The nobodies called Assassins follow his every call as he commands them. Once known as Lea of Radiant Garden back before darkness came. His sanctuary can be found within Twilight Town upon the bell tower with his best friends Roxas and Xion.

**"My show now, Keyblade master! Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?"**

* * *

TTOT- Please tell me what you think of this. I plan to write more later as I'm on break for now.


	2. Love

**Love**

* * *

Because of who he is love is one of the many things he cannot experience. If someone asked Axel what or whom he loves he would say:

"My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one."

Deep down, Axel knows. The love he knows is family/friendship love for Roxas and Xion. For them Axel would do anything. He is the tower for both to lean on. His love for best friends drives him to do anything no matter what. That's love.

* * *

**TTOT-I already hate the word count -_- ****  
**

**I couldn't do sea-salt ice cream cause I have done it before so this is what I came up with. Please tell me what you think, any way to improve my writing.  
**

**Till next time :)  
**


	3. Hate

**Hate**

Axel- **Bold** Roxas- Underline Xion-_ Italic_

* * *

"Hey Axel, what's hate?"

As usual the trio were at the clock tower in Twilight town watching the sunset.

**"Huh?"**

_"We heard it on a mission."_

Axel took a bite of his ice cream and look straight into the sunset.

_"Axel!"_

**"Well you need a heart to know."**

As he took another bite Axel looked over at Roxas and Xion who weren't eating.

**"Your ice creams are melting."**

"I **HATE** not having a heart!"

_"Roxas!"_

**"Roxas are you really sure you don't have a heart?"**

Hate, Axel though. Saïx came straight to the pyro's mind. Hate is a powerful emotion.

* * *

TTOT- Not much to say just please review!


	4. Vacation

**Vacation**

Disclaimer-First page/chapter

Axel- **Bold** Roxas- Underline

* * *

"What are you gonna do Axel?"

**"Me? Sleep. And once I'm done with that, roll over and sleep some more."**

**"Alright, snooze-land is calling. Enjoy your time off!"**

As Axel walked back to his room memories of his somebody, Lea came flooding back to him, Isa and lea running a muck on summer vacation. Getting kicked out of the castle by Xaldin and Lexaeus. Their plan was going slowly ahead but for now Axel's thoughts were concentrated on sleep. After he has finished sleeping Axel knows he'll see Roxas and Xion at the clock tower. Then back to work tomorrow.

* * *

TTOT- I had to put this as Vacation and I had to also add the quotes. Till next time :)


	5. Growing Up

**Growing Up**

* * *

Axel had to do a lot of growing up in a short amount of time. He was in a whole new world with new rules. No home, no family he didn't even know where he was or where Isa was. Everything he'd known was gone even his own name! Within the organization you either had to think fast or become a dusk. To survive the darkness Axel had to give up everything he knew, his childhood, his being. Growing up should happen over time for everyone, for Axel growing up fast he had to think fast every time.

* * *

**TTOT-Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Trouble's Brewing

**Trouble's Brewing**

Disclaimer- First chapter

* * *

He knew, oh he knew! The mission Xemnas has given him would be trouble from the start. When you send a group of six away something **WILL** happen.

**The mission: Eliminate the traitors.**

He knew Larxene and Marluxia had to go, for treason against the Organization and if anything else happens, there are only six of them *cough* no one will find out. This is just the calm before the storm, the beginning of his change. This castle isn't called Castle Oblivion for nothing. Within Castle Oblivion trouble was starting to brew, this would be one hell of a show!

* * *

**TTOT- Did anyone get my COM reference?**

**Up next is First Encounter with Animals.**


	7. First Encounter With Animals

**First Encounter With Animals**

Disclaimers-First chapter _This is set on Day 298 World- Twilight Town_

* * *

"Man where are you Xion?"

Xion was missing! My mission: to find her. Right now I'm checking the beach. As Axel was searching he came across the strangest sight, 14 ducks.

First a silver duck with a black one and an iris one following. Next was a green, cyan, orange and gray ducks. Close behind were two ducks a teal and amber, following them were a pink duck and yellow one. Lastly, three ducks far behind. A red duck, with a gold duck and a lilac one following it. There's something familiar about those ducks his first encounter with animals.

* * *

TTOT- This one was hard I came up with the idea of ducks at midnight the other night because i remember this:

_"He has proven to be an odd duck of sorts within the Organization, lashing out against treachery, yet stirring troubles with his own betrayals all the while." Kingdom Hearts 2 Axel journal entry.  
_

**Thank you to:**

MidnightxMusic for adding this to you favorites list and your story alert. JoeiMarie for adding this to your story alert. Thank you both!


	8. First Love

**First Love**

Disclaimer- First Chapter**  
**

* * *

Apart from his love of sea-salt ice cream**(1)** as a nobody Axel's first love would have to be his chakrams. They are his allies in ever battle. Back when Lea was alive he was in love with his Frisbees but for Axel his chakrams out ranked them. Just watching them fly around alight brings a smile to Axel's face. No matter where he is, whenever he needs them his chakrams help him with a rush of fire. Even at the end his faithful weapons were there. Axel will always love his chakrams; they are part of him, his Eternal Flames.

* * *

**(1)**- See my 10 Sunset Memories- First Love.

TTOT- I couldn't sea-salt ice cream as I used it 10 Sunset Memories so I came up with his Chakrams.


	9. First Crush

**First Crush**

* * *

It was few days later since Lea became Axel when reality started to hit Axel. He was in a new world, new rules, no family, and no heart. The pyro had been told that he had lost his heart, thus cannot feel emotions, he is a nobody. Axel lost everything; everything has changed**(1)**. The Organization is the only place Axel has left to call home, he can't return home. No longer the young Radiant Garden resident Lea now the spiky pyro named Axel. Within Axel's existence this was his first crush, many more challenges good or bad will come along.

* * *

**(1)**-I had Paramore's Franklin stuck in my head.

TTOT- This one might be that good I had some problems.


	10. First Tragedy

**First Tragedy**

**_***DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR DREAM DROP DISTANCE READ AT OWN RISK***_  
**

* * *

Axel's tragedy would have to be the day Lea and Isa lost their hearts. He couldn't really remember how Lea's heart was taken but he knew it was in the computer room in Ansem The Wise's study. There were seven or eight other people in the room, three guards, a blond scientist, a young boy in a white coat, Isa and a guy holding this Keyblade thing 'it looks like what Ven had' also there might have been another person I didn't get it memorized. This is the day Axel was born, the first tragedy for Lea and Axel both.

* * *

TTOT- This is all I could think of for this and KH: DDD comes out in 9 days here!

Please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Parents

**Parents**

_**This may have minor KH: DDD spoilers you have been warned, read at your risk!** _

Disclaimer- First Chapter.

* * *

Axel had no parents Lea did, not Axel. The pyro was born from a strong hearted somebody who, lost their heart to the darkness. Axel only had the other Organization members and Lea's memories to help him along. Even if The Flurry Of Dancing Flames had grown up he had no one to help him down the right path. Instead of having parents Axel was like the brother/parent of both Roxas and Xion. He never really minded much he can't feel. Axel will always remember Lea's parents; they are his and at the same time not his, not any more.

* * *

**TTOT-** I feel like I have dropped off the face of the earth! Sorry for not updating somethings came up but any way KH: DDD came out today! but I'm copy hasn't come yet :/

BTW: I have changed the title to _100 Dancing Flames Of The Dying Sunset._

Till next time


	12. Afraid Of The Dark

**Afraid Of The Dark**

* * *

Lea was afraid of what was said to come, lived from the darkness. Black as the dead of night, the eerie soulless gold colour of their eyes glowing. They are the heartless; they are what make the darkness. To Axel they are what he must fight; they have what the Organization needs. He can now set alight the same thing that young Lea was afraid of which, lights a spark within the emerald-eyed pyro. Each day Axel gets to use his powers to beat the darkness to reach their goal. Emotions aside Axel has conquered his fear of the darkness.

* * *

**TTOT-**Please review!**  
**


	13. Holding Hands

**Holding Hands**

* * *

As he was fading two out stretched hands came towards Axel as the darkness was taking him down. One hand was covered with a black glove and the other had no glove but had a white and black checker sweat band on. The fire was slowly dying as the Keyblade master watched on with no way to save him. The two hands grabbed one of Axel's each and helped him up on his feet. As the darkness surrounded them, the three former members walked into the light. Together The Trio Of Twilight walked holding hands to face destiny.

* * *

**TTOT-** There will be more chapters uploaded soon!


	14. Popcorn

**Popcorn**

Axel-**Bold** Roxas-Underline Sound-effect-_Italic_

* * *

"**Hey Roxas, chuck us something to eat!"**

The duo were mucking around in The World That Never Was. Currently they are stationed in the kitchen looking for a snack. Roxas grabbed himself some sea-salt ice cream as for Axel well….

"Will this do?"

"**Yeah, yeah."**

"Incoming"

As fast as he could Roxas threw a bag at Axel.

'_Pop!'_

"What was that?"

"**Roxas…"**

'_Pop!'_

"Axel…"

'_Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

The sound kept going on until Axel opened the bag.

"Axel what was making that sound?"

"**Roxas, I welcome you to the joy of popcorn!"**

Popcorn was Axel's second favorite food.

'_Pop!'_

* * *

**TTOT- **Sorry if the characters are OC. Please review!


	15. Cookies

**Cookies**

* * *

As Axel walked down the streets of Twilight Town. He was tracking down a major heartless. Suddenly a warm smell floated towards Axel's nose so, doing, as most would he followed the smell. After many twists and turns Axel found himself at Sunset Hill. There was a small stall selling cookies. They were all different sizes; shapes and colours but what caught Axel's eyes were a pink and white seashell cookie, a Keyblade coloured yellow, blue and silver cookie and a brightly coloured flame cookie. The pyro brought all three. He'll show Roxas and Xion after his mission is done.

* * *

**TTOT-** If some of you noticed I missed this chapter so here it is in the right spot.


	16. Memories

**Memories**

Axel/Lea-**Bold**

* * *

"**I want everyone I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever."**

Many years back when Axel was Lea the red came up with a catchphrase. Every time Axel met someone or when he said some information he'd speak those words every time. Memories are very powerful and help you make your path. Whenever Axel tells Roxas and Xion he'd always says 'it' so the two knew that it was important to remember that fact. People had grown with their memories of Axel saying his quote. Memories are the key to finding your destiny.

"**Got it memorized?"**

* * *

**TTOT-** Please tell me what you think! Three more chapter will be posted today. Till then!


	17. Tower

**Tower**

Disclaimer-First Page!

* * *

When Axel hears the world tower the clock tower in Twilight Town comes to his mind. Their sanctuary, their place. The trio met at the tower after most missions to talk and catch up over ice cream every time. The tower has seen many events pass such as the battle of two best friends and the last goodbye between two best friends, partners for the last time. It is a very special place for Axel, it holds so many memories that he holds dear to him. This clock tower found in Twilight Town is Axel's special place, his own sanctuary.

* * *

**TTOT-** Please review!


	18. Stripes

**Stripes**

Disclaimer-First Chapter**  
**

* * *

Within the sunset there are many stripes of colours. The sunset has stripes of reds, yellows, oranges and pinks which captors Axel ever time he sees it. Axel tries to watch the sunset everyday he can with his best friends so they have many more memories to share. The stripes of the sunset will be forever within Axel as they show a beautiful sight for the trio.

"**Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."**

* * *

**TTOT-**Stripes fit the sunset so well and I had to use Axel's quote about the sunset. Please Read and Review!**  
**


	19. Stars

**Stars**

Disclaimer-Chapter one

* * *

As Axel travels around the worlds on missions for the Organization he sees many stars shining down. He heard it said that every star is a different world and that when a star blinks out, that world has fallen into the darkness. Each star is different to the one next door to it but they are apart of something more big. Every time Axel tries so hard to find his home world mixed among the countless number. One day he, Axel hopes to find that star that is his home. But for now, Axel will just keep on looking up.

* * *

**TTOT-**Well that is all the chapters for awhile. I really hope you enjoy them and please tell me what you think of them!

Till next time!


	20. Universe

**Universe**

****Disclaimer-Chapter one

* * *

The universe is made up of many worlds; to Axel the universe holds many battles. Somewhere out there Roxas is hiding, missing. He left the Organization and Axel has to search the universe with the other members to find Roxas. So far in the universe he has checked Halloween Town, Wonderland and he is going to Twilight Town, as there has been strange actives there. The universe has Axel's destiny set in many worlds. No matter where in the universe Axel will find Roxas, he will find his best friend no matter what the price, Axel will save his friend.

* * *

**TTOT-** I am so sorry for not updating soon! School has been mad. I'll post up to chapter 26 right now. Please review as it helps me to write as it does every writer even if it is one review.


	21. Princess

**Princess**

* * *

During his time within the Organization Axel learnt about the Seven Princesses Of Heart. He heard Xemnas talking about seven pure hearts in an old story Lea was told many years ago. They are pure lights which means no darkness within them thus no nobody can be created. Maybe they're the key to getting a heart, who knows? That story has connections to Kingdom Hearts and the Princesses or 'Lord' Xemnas wouldn't of said anything about it. The Seven Princesses Of Heart has one thing Axel longs for: a heart. Axel knows the pure lights will play a major role.

* * *

**TTOT-** Sorry if it is a bit off, it was the only thing I could think of to write for this chapter. Please review!


	22. Do Not Disturb

**Do Not Disturb**

* * *

Lying on his bed Axel had to think of a plan. Him and a few others were going to C.O soon and he needed time to think about how he was going to eliminate the traitors but how? Maybe they would turn on each other or just maybe Axel's plan would work. Slowly all the actors will fall into place one way or another and Axel knows he must be the only one to survive C.O. Axel's plan would a 'do not disturb' or face 'The Flurry Of Dancing Flames' type plan.

This will be one hell of a show!

* * *

**TTOT- **Favorite COM part at the end :)


	23. Rejection

**Rejection**

* * *

All Axel wanted to do was protect his Keyblade wielding best friends but no rejection was dancing around Axel's wish. Every thing was on rejection's side.

"**What's your problem? You both…think you can do whatever you want. Well I'm sick of it. Go on, you just keep running. But I'll always be there to bring you back!"**

If only Axel could take Roxas and Xion and disappear never returning to the Organization. No matter if the odd are against Axel and rejection is in his face he will always be there to bring them back no matter what is happening.

* * *

**TTOT-** Please review!


	24. Fear

**Fear**

Axel-**Bold **Sora-_Italic_

* * *

He can see the fear pooling within his eyes as the flames destroy the blond scientist. He has to stop Vexen from telling Sora about his other side, his nobody: Roxas. For the Keyblade master time seemed to stop as he slowly looked up at The Flurry Of Dancing Flames. The fear had frozen time.

"_What are you?... What are you people!?"_

"**Don't know. I wonder about that myself."**

Shock mixed with fear was the emotions written on the Keyblade master's face everywhere. Poker face verse fear and confused. Fear just another emotion Axel doesn't have from being a nobody.

* * *

**TTOT**- This would have to be one my favorites so far into the challenge.


	25. Puzzle

**Puzzle  
**

Disclaimers- First chapter

* * *

Nobodies would have to be the biggest puzzle Axel knows. They get told nobodies don't have hearts so, no emotions but most if not all act like they can feel emotions especially Roxas. Axel has been told the Organization act to try and feel the void from the missing heart. The pyro can't look anyone in the eye when lying and felt regret about not telling Roxas anything about the Keyblade and who Sora is to him. Nobodies are one of the major puzzles of the worlds; no one really understands their existence and the real reason behind Organization XIII.

* * *

**TTOT-** Not much to say really but please review!


	26. Hunger

**Hunger**

* * *

Whenever Axel gets hunger he goes to the clock tower and eats Sea-salt ice cream. It's a habit from Lea's life which stayed with Axel who, past it on to Roxas and Xion. The icy blue treat was the icing on the cake for the trio and the stick could win you free ice cream. It's Axel's favorite food and brings back so many memories for the Pyro. All the time at the clock tower eating Sea-salt ice cream with his friends stops Axel from being hunger. Within his existence Axel will be hunger for Sea-salt ice cream every time.

* * *

**TTOT-** And that's it for today. I will really try to update more but I can't really have a program for updating. Please review!


	27. Fast Food

**Fast Food**

Axel-** Bold** Roxas-Underlined

* * *

Food was one thing the Organization members had in common. They all had their favorite food but Fast Food was another thing. Fast food was common for most of the Organization but for Axel it was normal.

"Hey Axel."

"**Yeah"**

"Can we get some fast food?"

"**Just wait."**

Axel and Roxas were in the kitchen of the World That Never Was looking for food. There was everything the Organization needed in the kitchen. Roxas opened the fridge to find some drinks when…

"**Done"**

"Huh?"

"**Here's the fast food."**

"Axel!"

"Really Axel, you set alight food and call it fast food!"

* * *

**TTOT- **I really like this one! Please review!


	28. Horror

**Horror**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas and Xion Square Enix do. Also I do not own The Women In Black.

Axel- **Bold** Roxas-Underlined Xion-_Italic_

* * *

"**Roxas, Xion let go of my arms!"**

"_..."_

"**Guys!?"**

"_Ow!" "Hey!"_

"**Well I did ask."**

"Why did we watch this?"

"**Hey you picked it not me!"**

It was dark and the trio were watching the movie: The Women In Black. Axel was sitting in the middle between Roxas and Xion who, were holding onto the Pyro's arms in fear.

"**Remind me never to watch a horror movie with the two of you again."**

"_Axel, is The Women In Black going to come for us?"_

"Hey! Stop laughing!"

"**Roxas, Xion it's a movie it's not real!"**

The two still couldn't sleep…

* * *

**TTOT-** This is what happen to me and my friends we went to watch The Women In Black. My friends were holding onto each other and I'm just sitting there watching the movie while they were hiding.

Also does anyone have an idea for the chapter _Where Did They Go?_ I can not think of an idea but please no pairing because I really don't have a character I think will be with Axel, the only character would be Larxene but then I would fail at writing a pairing.

Please Review!


	29. Jigsaw

**Jigsaw**

* * *

To Axel they, the Organization were apart of a much bigger jigsaw. The jigsaw was made up of light; Sora the Keyblade Wielder and friends, and the darkness; The Organization, nobodies and heartless. Within the jigsaw Axel was fighting a losing battle, one that nobody could stop if they tried to. Axel's piece within the jigsaw was drifting around, changing its shape and the jigsaw itself. Axel's destiny is slowly changing with the fates of the worlds. Axel is one of many others whose lives are connected in this major jigsaw of destiny. Axel is apart of this jigsaw puzzle.

* * *

**TTOT-** Thank you to JoeiMarie for reviewing you made my day! I'm glad you made a connection to the chapter!

Many chapters will fit together which I make a lit once the challenge is over.

Please review!


	30. Photograph

**Photograph**

* * *

Every time Axel is at the clock tower it's just like a photograph. The sunsets were the most beautiful thing Axel had seen. The many different reds, yellows, oranges and pinks place exactly like a picture to Axel every time. The way the colours lit up the trio's eyes was magical and the way it casts light onto each of them amazed Axel every sunset. Nothing will ever compare to the Twilight Town Sunset and the time he spent with Roxas and Xion. Each time Axel is at the clock tower each memory is like a photograph in his mind.

* * *

**TTOT- **Please review!


	31. Forgotten

**Forgotten**

Axel- **Bold**

* * *

**"Who is she?"**

Hair as black as night, eyes like an endless sky but a name? No, Axel has forgotten and slowly her face is fading from his memories. Memories at the clock tower eating sea-salt ice cream with Roxas and her. Was she apart of the Organization? But Roxas is number 13th of Organization 13th so a 14th member wouldn't make sense but where did he know her from? All Axel can hear is this soft, young female voice telling him that he'll never really forget but the memories will be hiding away. The voice is slowly leaving Axel.

* * *

**TTOT-** Please tell me what you think!


	32. Wish

**Wish**

_Try listening to Oh Star by Paramore when read this_**  
**

* * *

Axel's wish: To get his heart back from Kingdom Hearts. It's what all the members of Organization 13th long for. No shooting star could for-fill this wish of returning what has been taking away from Axel. There's a major journey ahead full of many battles and many destinies. *It's not a dream any more! It's worth fighting for! The Organization members would fight anyone to have this wish granted to them. In the end the Organization Kingdom Hearts was destroyed and every member of Organization XIII faded but what they didn't know that Axel and the others got their wish.

* * *

**TTOT-** The * is from Looking Up by Paramore and I thought that it worked with this theme.


	33. Come Back

**Come Back**

Axel- **Bold** Roxas- Underline

* * *

"**Your mind's made up?"**

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to Know."

**"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"**

"No one would miss me."

**"That's not true. I would."**

Why? Why didn't he stop Roxas? Axel kept the truth from him but Roxas found the truth in the end and left to seek more answers. Maybe if Axel Had told him, if he told Roxas everything he knew about the Keyblade and Sora, Roxas might never left. Axel was lost, his best friend left.

**"Please come back, I'm sorry…"**

* * *

**TTOT- **One of the saddest pasts in Kingdom Hearts 2 and Days!**  
**


	34. Where Did They Go?

**Where Did They Go?**

Axel- **Bold**

* * *

**"Oh Hell!"**

First they had to come to this world with it's mad, backwards ways. The blond girl with the blue dress said something about

"Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't."

Then the two saw that damn white rabbit with the waistcoat and ran off. To make matters worse for Axel the rabbit ran straight into the stupid maze with Roxas and Xion not far behind it. If Axel didn't find both Roxas and Xion soon then he would burn this maze down to the ground.

**"Where the flaming hell did they go?"**

* * *

**TTOT- **Please review!**  
**


	35. Adventure

**Adventure**

* * *

So many people want to go on an adventure but they don't know the cost. They all think you gain the title of Hero and that you will get anything you want, _**they are all wrong**._ An adventure means you are trying to find something or someone while the whole world as you see it changes fast. The 'hero' is slowly pulled apart and emotions pulling them down. Axel knows what pain a true hero; no true friend must go though on an adventure. Nobody should have to go though an adventure alone. Axel knows that feeling all to well.

* * *

**TTOT-** Today is the day Paramore was created 8 Years ago! 8 years of Paramore! 8 years of creating epic music!

I was writing the draft for this in the dark cause the power went out so that is why it seems a bit dark.

TTOT


	36. Father Figure

**Father Figure**

* * *

Out of the Organization the closest member that would be like a father figure would be the organization's number 2: Xigbar. He was no perfect father figure more like a pirate-looking uncle to Axel and the young members. Axel has no father, Lea's dad is not Axel's but the Organization members are kind of like Axel's family. Xigbar being the crazy father/uncle, Roxas and Xion the younger siblings, Zexion the smart cousin, Larxene the girl next door*, Demyx a cousin while Saïx and Marlxia would be his brothers. The other members would be Axel's uncles.

Forget having a father figure.

* * *

**TTOT-** * The chapter called the girl next door will be about Larxene.

Please read and review!


	37. Stranger

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel and Isa/Saïx Square Enix do. I also don't own the song called Ignorance that is owned by Paramore (Which you should listen to as you are reading this). Finally I don't own the 100 Theme Challenge that is Wishing-Fire's.

* * *

"_You treat me just like another stranger well, it's nice to meet you, sir I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out!"-Paramore Ignorance_

What happened to us Isa? We used to be like brothers, polar opposites but best friends that stuck together. Plans made over sea-salt ice cream everyday without fail. Look at us now we drifted apart from each other. Plans long forgotten, our friendship broken in pieces, memories of us fading away. Every time we talk it's only about a mission never just hanging out and repairing the broken friendship.

You are just another stranger.

* * *

**TTOT- **Please read and review this is one of my favorites so far!

Till next time!**  
**


	38. Technology

**Technology**

* * *

When walking around The World That Never was Axel could see all the technology used. Getting there you had to go though the fake Twilight Town and all the lights that light up the darkness. Memory Skyscraper is high tech with its flashing lights it will be within Axel's memories. All the lifts within the castle helps to move about and don't forget the computers which Axel and Xion knows all to well… Technology is apart of Axel's existence because the nobodies lived in a world full of technology.

Little does Axel knows that a friend is made of technology.

* * *

**TTOT-** I'm so sorry! School got busy so I'm sorry for not updating.

I will be posting at least 2 chapters on the weekend and I should updating more cause my 2 week holidays starts on Monday which more writing time.

If you of you have any ideas or requests for any of this themes (but please not pairings I can't write them sadly) review or PM here is the list:

_Amusement Park, Fighting For Whats Right, Soup, Christmas, Strawberry, Candy, Library, Movie, Afraid and Cold._

__Please review it makes writing easier and more fun because you know somebody is enjoying your writing.

Till the weekend!


	39. Magic

**Magic**

_Future events from KH 3D mentioned **  
**_

* * *

Keyblades are like magic. From the way they change to how they pick the wielder. It can unlock any door and lock, plus his best friends are two of the Keyblades chosen ones. The Keyblade reflects its user by its design and the wielder's heart. The story of the wielder is usually connected to many other 'keys'. Axel has seen many 'keys" both as Lea and Axel but where a Keyblade is the pyro knows something amidst. The pyro would never know all the secrets of the 'magic blade'.

Just image Axel with a Keyblade, you never know with magic…

* * *

**TTOT****-** Please someone review! Next is Siblings.


	40. Siblings

**Siblings**

* * *

Many have said that their best friends are like a brother or sister to them, Axel is the same. Roxas and Xion are Axel's siblings. Whenever two Keyblade wielders need help or have a question they go to the one person who is like an older brother to both of them, Axel. The trio have had fights like any other siblings but they a stand when someone hurts one of the three. The bond between siblings is one that past the laws of being a nobody. Even if the memories are forgotten the bond of being siblings still lives on.

* * *

**TTOT-** I'm doing requests for some of the chapters PM me if you have a request but I don't do pairings.

Please read and review!


	41. Girl Next Door

**Girl Next Door**

* * *

In the Organization there are only two female members: Number XII-Larxene and number XIV-Xion. Every member's room were next to each other (apart from Xemnas') so, to Axel Larxene would always be the girl next door. The two were around the same age and always competing in everything from missions to battles. Back before Roxas and Xion joined the Organization Axel knew that in any battle with Larxene they were the perfect team. Fire and Lighting are a force that others shouldn't be messed with but both must know that both are unpredictable later one would turn on the other.

* * *

**TTOT-** I so sorry I haven't updated till now I lost my inspiration but I have it but now. Expect more chapters today!


	42. Amusement Park

**Amusement Park**

****Axel-**Bold** Xion- _Italic_

* * *

"_Axel do you want to come to the Amusement Park with Roxas and I?"_

"**Why do you want to go there?"**

"_Well we have a vacation and we're board plus it will be fun!"  
_**"What happened to going to the beach on our next vacation day?"**

"_Oh! The beach!"_

"**Xion…"**

"_Axel I forgot, I'll tell Roxas!"_

"**Xion wait! Go to the Amusement Part with Roxas and I'll meet you both at the beach later. Got it memorized?"  
**_"Ok but if you change you mind come and find us. We'll be at Hollow Bastion."_

As Xion left memories of home returned.

* * *

**TTOT- **This was actually hard to get an idea for. Please review!


	43. Fighting For What's Right

**Fighting For What's Right**

* * *

The Flurry Of Dancing Flames knew that he had to go save Roxas… no wait Sora. He had made a promise to be there to bring them back hold on one minute who's them? Anyways deep down Axel knew this is the right thing to be to fighting for. Roxas or the 5-6 other Organization members? No question about it, Roxas. The pyro would always fight for his best friends no matter who got in the way. Axel knows he will fight for what he believes in.

Destiny has it that this tiny spark will not burn out just yet.

* * *

**TTOT- **Please review and the chapter will be out soon!


	44. Fire

**Fire**

* * *

Hair like a raging fire, wielder of the unstable element fire is who Axel is as a nobody, it's his being. He is a fire, one minute he is on your side then the next minute he will be against you. Not many can work out what the pyro would be thinking and when the fire would begin to burn those around him.

"_What a shame we all became such fragile broken things, A memory reminds just a tiny spark, I give it all my oxygen… To Let The Flames Begin, To Let The Flames Begin... Oh Glory, Oh Glory! _

* * *

**TTOT- **I really like this one!

As for the lyrics I don't own them they belong to Paramore from the song called Let The Flames Begin.

I don't Kingdom Hearts or Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge.


	45. PLEASE READ!

**_Author's Notes_**

**_First I would like the few of you have read/review/favorited/follows this story._**

**_I have to say this:  
_**

**_I'm deeply sorry about the huge amount of time with an up date! I've thought about it and I have come to the decision that 100 Dancing Flames Of The Dying Sunset will deleted._**

**_I've lost my writing muse and it's not fair to just leave you guys hanging.  
_**

**_The chapters I have written will be moved into my story:  
_**

**_Chains Connecting Their Memories.  
_**

**_Thank you once more readers!  
_**

**_The Trio Of Twilight.  
_**


End file.
